


Hard Decisions

by naasad



Series: Little Emerald Knight [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Green Lantern - All Media Types, Green Lantern: The Animated Series
Genre: Gender Politics in Space, Hal is Too Tired(TM) to Explain These Things, M/M, Pregnancy, Trans Hal Jordan, Trans Male Character, discussions of abortion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 01:37:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14149101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naasad/pseuds/naasad
Summary: Kilowog pointed to hologram-Hal's stomach. "Parasite?"Hal blinked in shock and put a hand on his abdomen. "Oh, no."





	Hard Decisions

Hal groaned as his stomach emptied once more, then sighed in relief when Kilowog’s cool hand fell on the back of his neck. He tipped forward to rest his forehead on the lip of the toilet.

“You scan yourself yet?” the sergeant grunted.

Hal shook his head. “It’s flu season back on Earth, I probably just picked something up before I left. Just need rest and fluids.” He leaned forward to heave again, but all that came out was a thin string of bile.

Kilowog’s ring hummed gently.

Hal sat back and let it scan him.

Finally, it beeped, and lit up with a cutaway hologram of Hal’s physiology. Kilowog pointed to hologram-Hal’s stomach. “Parasite?”

Hal blinked in shock and put a hand on his abdomen. “Oh, no.”

“How do we flush it?” Kilowog asked.

Hal shook his head. “It’s not a parasite. It’s a baby.”

Kilowog glanced between the hologram and the real Hal. “A baby parasite?”

“No.” Hal groaned, rubbing his side. “Humans carry their young internally.”

“But,” Kilowog stammered, “but you’re so… squishy.” He thought a moment. “Human males are the ones who carry young? I know there are species that do, but I’ve never encountered one before. Or, thought I didn’t.”

“It’s-" Hal sighed. “I don’t have the energy to talk about gender politics right now, maybe later. Right now, I need to decide whether to keep this baby or not.”

“Whatever you decide, I’ll back you up,” Kilowog said. “But Jordan, it’s dangerous out here.”

Hal nodded. “I know. I won’t be able to tell the father….”

Kilowog put a hand on his friend’s shoulder. “It’s not his choice. Anyway, I came to tell you we’re coming up on Shard. Think you can handle a recon mission?”

Hal grunted and stood. “I’m pregnant, not dying.”

Kilowog chuckled. “Let’s go, poozer.”

Hal sighed and nodded.

The recon mission went spectacular, even though Hal’s attention was divided. The mission to rescue Razer, not so much, but they did all manage to get back to the ship.

Hal immediately sat down in the infirmary, mouth twisted into a pained grimace. “What were you thinking?” he growled at Razer. “Now the Red Lanterns know we’re alive, and we’ve lost our one advantage!”

Kilowog glared at Razer. “I’ll deal with you later. Scram!”

For once, Razer listened. Aya glanced at the two of them, curious. “The fetus is perfectly intact,” she reported.

Hal winced. “You heard?”

“Oh,” Aya said. “My apologies. Is this a secret?”

“Yes,” Kilowog growled. “No telling how that species treats their young,” he spat, gesturing to where Razer disappeared. “You alright, Jordan?”

Hal nodded. “Perfectly intact.” He sighed and flopped back onto the cot, one arm over his eyes, the over his belly. “Tell me what to do, Aya.”

Aya cocked her head. “Are you referring to your dilemma over terminating the fetus or not?”

Hal waved a hand in the air before bringing it back down to rub circles over his stomach. “Yes. Come on, give me some logic.”

“It would be unwise to attempt to raise a child in the middle of a war. The probability of damage is high. That being said, when young are present, crewmembers will be less likely to engage in risky behaviors, thus improving their overall health. The Interceptor is small, but so is a child. I know mothers also often form emotional bonds with their children, even before the child exits the womb, though I do not know how that will affect my data.”

“Not a lady,” Hal grunted on reflex.

“I’m sorry,” Aya said. “It was my understanding the term mother is used for whichever parent will birth the child or, in some species, lay the egg.”

Hal sighed. “I’ll explain another time. But I’m a man, and my child will call me Dad.”

“Will call?” Kilowog asked, noting the tense.

Hal shook his head. “I don’t know.”

“Query: Who is the father?”

“Batman.”

Kilowog laughed.

Hal raised an eyebrow.

“You’re serious?!”

Hal nodded. “We’ve been together for… soon to be ten years.” He winced. “I’m going to miss our anniversary.”

“I’m sorry.” Kilowog put a hand on his shoulder. “I didn’t know you had anyone. Ten years, any other kids?”

“Yeah, adopted.” Hal scrubbed his face. “He adopted Dick before we got together, then Jay shortly after. The two of them are just his. Tim, Cass, and Duke are ours though, and we’re trying to get Harper and Cullen, too. Damian is Bruce’s biological son, I want to adopt him, but I don’t know if he’d let me. They’re all adults or moved out except the last four.” He smiled. “The older ones are great siblings, too. And I know Dami would be if he got the chance.” He sighed and placed both hands on his stomach. “I think – I think I want to keep my baby.”

Kilowog nodded and patted his shoulder. “We’re here for you. And if you change your mind, we’re here for you, then, too.”

“Thank you.” Hal groaned and sat up. “Alright. So, what’s our next plan for kicking Red Lantern ass? I’m open to suggestions.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yep! I made Hal adopt some of the other kids. I figured he and Bruce probably won't ever get married in this 'verse, but what's a similar way for Bruce to say "I want to stay with you forever"? Oh, how about "do you wanna adopt some kids with me?" XD
> 
> Also, I'm too lazy to go back and change the first four lines of I Can't Wait to Meet You (But Please Not Right Now), so instead, I'm going to be jumping through every hoop and then some to keep Razer from finding out about the pregnancy. :)
> 
> Anyway, lmk what you think!


End file.
